


A Hit

by MaK



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Small age gap, THC, Weed, high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaK/pseuds/MaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya try some THC edibles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ haha yay weed

Rose puts out her palm and you wiggle the bottle a bit until a bright blue gummy bear falls into her hand. You both look at it for a moment and laugh nervously, then Rose brings it to her mouth and chews. 

You've been high before, but mostly from smoking with friends and rarely have you ever had the opportunity to try edibles. However, from the small bit of experience you do have with THC-infused food items, you know they get you high off your ass for a good couple of hours. 

Rose, on the other hand, hasn't had any experience with drugs of any sort. She's explained some of her alcohol-related history to you, but not in quite as much detail, and you know she's not a fan of it anymore and has only recently begun opening up to other possible highs. You're careful, of course; Rose is a few years younger than you, only a few weeks shy of being eighteen while you've already passed the threshold into your twenties, and you'd hate for her to have some sort of reaction to the drug in a bad crowd rather than with someone trustworthy, such as yourself.

You both sit back against the couch and look around for awhile. Rose does a small scowl while looking around the room and you figure she's disappointed that it hasn't had that much of an affect yet, but you're waiting for her to start giggling at the walls while her anxiety melts away with the influx of THC. You're already sort of there, having smoked a bit before she came over, so you just lean back, relax, and wait for the fun to begin.

Time passes either really fast or really slow while you're high, something which you can never quite differentiate unless you spend a good two minutes (which feels like three years or three seconds) staring at the clock. Neither of you are in much of a hurry today, so you don't bother with the time and only start to notice how Rose is handling the gummy bear once you spy that she's been fiddling with her bangs for a few minutes now. She spreads them with her fingers, then blows, to which they fall back on her forehead as they were before, and then she presses them against her hand and waits, then repeats the process.

"Rose?" you inquire, smiling a little.

Her eyes are glassy and a little red around the edges. "I think I've lost my... death perception," she says quietly. You laugh - more of a momentarily loud cackle - and she asks, "What? What did I say?" 

" _Death_ perception," you snicker. 

Rose lets out an unflattering laugh, one just as loud to match your previous one, and jumps back into the couch while giggling. "Death perception... Depth! Depth perception, you know!" You do know, but it's hard to tell her that while you're covering your mouth with your sleeve and giggles come erratically. " _Depth_ perception," she says again, harshly enunciation the _pth_ -sound at the end to get her point across, but it ends up making the two of you only laugh harder.

You calm down, then Rose calms down, and then you both laugh about what just happened and, after you're done laughing about that, you laugh about how you laughed about something that already happened, and the cycle continues for however long. The watch on your wrist tells you nothing and you can't remember if it was 3:18 AM ten minutes ago or just now. Eventually, the two of you do stay quiet for more than a few seconds, though it takes some mental strain not to laugh at everything that happens around you. Rose seems to have relaxed a bit too, only looking up at the ceiling every now and again to giggle. 

Looking up at the ceiling as well, you worry that your upstairs neighbors could probably hear you or, even worse, smell the deceivingly awful scent of THC. The thought perplexes you, but only for a moment, because you're back to staring at Rose and watching her stare at her hands. 

"Is this what feeling high is like?" She asks, curling and uncurling her fingers. You wonder if she's actually lost her depth perception or not. She looks at you and asks again, "Is this what feeling high is like?"

You laugh after you realize you forgot to respond to her the first time. "I think so," you tell her, "but, I don't know how _you're_ feeling. It's sort of different for everyone, I suppose." You pause and Rose creases her eyebrows. "How... How do you feel?"

" _Light_." She snickers, waves her palms a bit, and then rephrases: "I mean, my body feels... sort of light, but heavy at the same time. I think, if I move my head too much, I'm going to get dizzy." You nod in response and Rose holds your ears probably a little tighter than she meant to. "Don't move your head too much!" 

You hold her hands away from your ears and giggle, "No, no, I'm fine. However, Rose," you pause, watching her fidget for a second while looking at you, "I do believe you are quite thoroughly high off your ass." 

She bursts with laughter, hands leaving yours while she covers her mouth and swings her body back and forth, a series of giggles flowing out of her and you decide you do like her the best when she's laughing. Eventually, though it felt like twenty minutes and was likely only half a minute, Rose stops herself and puts her hands back in yours. They're sweaty, so are your's, and Rose spends a second trying to align her fingers with yours before just laying her palms in your hands. Her eyelids have begun to fall a bit and you point it out curiously.

"Oh! That's what that is," she announces, looking up as if to see her own eyelashes. You giggle and Rose stays quiet, looking at your hands joined together.

You sigh contently, "You okay?"

Rose hums. "I feel... far, from you, somehow." She scoots closer, hip touching yours. "Like you're... drifting away, sort of." 

"I'm right here," you smile and pull her into your lap, kissing around her cheeks while she giggles and wraps her arms tightly around your neck. 

Once you've both gotten comfortable again and silence fills the space where your laughter once was, you close your eyes and then definitely feel something rather warm and somewhat wet against your thigh. Unlike other thoughts, you realize this immediately, and flush a dark red.

" _Kanaya_ ," Rose mumbles, hot breath hitting your neck.

You shiver. "Uh... yes, Rose?" 

Watching from over her shoulder, you see her toes curl and her feet swing a bit. She mumbles something, only half of a thought escaping her mouth and less words to follow with it, before moving her hips just a little and you're certain, without a doubt, that Rose is... well -

"I want you," she mumbles clearly, beating your thoughts to the punch. 

"Are..." you stutter, "Are you sure?" You swallow.

Rose hums into your neck again, merrily kissing while "yes" escapes her mouth every once and again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanaya is so _warm_ , it drives you crazy. For whatever reason, though you were fine a few minutes ago, you feel so cold and so desperate to be near to her. Her hands are like fire when put into yours and, once she has you in her lap, you can't help but laugh while certainly acknowledging the warmth of her thighs against your own. 

You shiver, thoughts a bit delirious, but comfort yourself by wrapping your arms around her neck and sighing. She's so _warm_ and inviting, absolutely taking up every thought in your mind and, before you know it, you whisper her name into her neck while trying to sort your thoughts accordingly. 

What do you want? 

Kanaya, obviously!

How do you want her?

You're not so sure. In every possible way, you think.

How are you going to get let her know that you want her?

You're not sure of that either. Despite being high, you still feel a little shy to admit such feelings. 

"Uh... yes, Rose?" she asks. You forgot you had said her name.

What are the words, you wonder. How does one appropriately express to another human being that they want to have sex as soon as possible? _Is_ there an appropriate way to go about such a thing? You're sure there is. There has to be. However, just how to do it seems to be escaping your every thought at the moment. Kanaya goes quiet and the silence in the room gives you some time to ground your thoughts and think thoroughly about how you want to tell her, but your mind's sentencing gets screwed up while intrusive thoughts of _how_ you want her come to fill your mind. 

Thinking is sort of hard, you realize. Actually, it's frustrating, especially when you can't figure anything out.

You huff.

You get lost in your thoughts of your head between her legs, or her's in between yours, and how you want her on top of you _right! now!_ Her warmth, you again realize, is so enticing and you're certain you need to get as close to her as possible, even though you're already in her lap. Such physicality frustrates you. You want her. "I want you."

Kanaya's quick to respond, "Are..." you think she swallows, "Are you sure?"

Of course you're sure! You hum in approval against her neck, rocking your hips just a little bit (in a way that you believe is almost unnoticeable, but is, in fact, very noticeable). "Yes," you mumble, kissing her neck repeatedly, "yes, yes, yes, yes..." Ugh, how you want her. You're so _wet_ and you want _her_ so _badly_ that it _hurts_. You almost feel like crying. 

Luckily, Kanaya stops that from happening and pulls you closer to her. You're happy, nearly euphoric, for a moment, before realizing that she's got too many layers on. A scarf, a coat, a shirt, an undershirt... such work. You want to feel her skin on yours. This thought hits you vividly and rapidly; your hands begin the process of undressing her even before you realize what you really want. Her scarf comes off and so does her coat, but she makes you wait while she takes off your shirt and kisses your neck. It feels so _good_ and you want to grind against her, but with the angle you're both sitting at such an act would be awkward. Kanaya bites the area of your neck that begins to meet your shoulder and you whine loudly and Kanaya tells you to shush. 

She continues to bite and you move one of your arms from around her neck and palm yourself through your skirt (again, you think you're going about this rather discreetly). It frustrates you from the very beginning; you want her, her hand in between your legs, and so much more.

"Kanaya..." you grumble, again unsure of how to voice yourself properly. 

She giggles. " _Rose_." 

She clearly doesn't understand how dire this situation is! You whine again, moving your neck away from her mouth and pull her shirts up haphazardly before tossing them on the floor. You could nearly weep with happiness to see she's forgone wearing a bra today, but you don't get the opportunity to reap your spoils.

Kanaya maneuvers both of you until your laying on the couch while facing her as she sits above you. She really does look so attractive like that, you think, but she'd look even better if she weren't wearing any pants. You go to get rid of such offensive garments, only to find you can't get the button through the hole. 

While you dilly-dally with what ought to be a fairly easy task, Kanaya continues her work on your neck post haste. There's going to be a number of marks left, but you can't even begin to care about that while you've still yet to get her pants off. 

You huff, whining, "Kanaya!" and dropping your hands to your legs. This is _insufferable_. 

She takes pity on you, removing her pants herself, along with your skirt in the process. _Yes_. Once she's settled back down on top of you, you grab her face as gracefully as you can and kiss her, feeling as if you've finally risen to heaven with how lovely it feels to have her bare chest rest against yours. You quickly realize that there's a different level of heaven when she puts her knee between your legs and you finally feel a small bit of relief from the yearning that's enveloped your entire form. 

You wish she had taken the time to take your and her underwear off. You wish she'd sit on your face, as well as wish that she'd eat you out as is. You wish for a _lot_ of things, but none of them properly come to mind or fail to come smoothly out of your mouth. You happily settle for wrapping your arms back around her neck as her arm slithers between the two of you, fingers rubbing harshly into your underwear and only now do you become embarrassed with how devastatingly wet you are. 

Kanaya doesn't care about that, though, and you quickly forget about any piece of embarrassment you've ever held onto while she moves your underwear out of the way and - _ugh. yes._ \- her fingers run up and down your sex. Your heart feels like it skips a beat and you moan much louder than you intended to, hips hopping up eagerly to meet her hand while you try to catch your breath. You can't even remember what you wanted so vividly a few moments ago - or, possibly, a few hours ago, it's so hard to tell and it's even harder to care. Her palm comes to rest against your clit and, while her fingers begin to fill you in the best possible way, the slight motion of her hand moving up and down leaves you incredibly dizzy. 

If you weren't high, it'd be terrible embarrassing. But, you're high, so it's not, and you grind against her palm feverishly. It's hard to tell what you're thinking and what you're actually saying, but you're sure you've said her name over a dozen times already as the air in your lungs seems to be running thin. You forget how to speak and breathe while your toes curl and your hips jump, eyes shut tight until your frame, eventually, drops back to the couch by an inch or two. 

You're still dizzy, but your mind is even more foggy than it was before. However, you're comfortable now, against the couch and ignoring the small patch of wetness beneath you, while Kanaya makes work of herself and you watch as best as you can. It takes a moment for you to realize that you ought to return the favor, so you sit up a bit and push her hands out of the way, kissing your way down her belly while your hand slides over her underwear before pulling it to the side. 

She smells like soap and you kiss her clit, tongue wrapping around it while you push two fingers into her. You forget to think while enjoying her smell, almost forgetting to breathe again as well, but she comes undone just as swiftly as you did after only a few minutes. 

Laying back on the couch and gazing up at your girlfriend, Kanaya soon follows suit, though she moves you around a bit so the two of you are both on your sides and facing one another. There was a blanket for this couch somewhere, you think, but hell will freeze over before you get up again. It's cold, just a bit, but a very different cold from what you were feeling earlier, and you're content with how near to you Kanaya is now. 

You sigh, worming yourself as close to her as humanly possible, and she laughs. A snicker escapes you, you're sure, but now you're tired beyond your dreams, and it doesn't take long for your to settle down beside her and fall asleep.


End file.
